


A Helpful Friend

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dumb boys should use their words, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Jensen and Misha have been pining after each other, and Darius just really wants to see his friend happy, so he bridges the gap and gets them to *actually talk to each other like adults*
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Darius Marder, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Helpful Friend

The first time Jensen met Darius and saw him interacting with Misha, he was mystified. The two men obviously shared a lot of history and were extremely comfortable with each other, but something seemed...different. Jensen had a longtime best friend of his own, but they certainly didn’t share cheek kisses or call each other “babe”.

Also, Jensen had been dancing around Misha for years, wanting to be that comfortable around him, wanting even  _ more _ , and he had to admit he was envious of Darius for the easy way he and Misha acted around each other. He knew Misha had a wife, but that was a kind of relationship he understood, and he didn’t feel, well, jealous of her in the same way as he did with Darius.

Wait,  _ jealous _ ? What was there to be jealous of? Misha and Darius weren’t even dating, as far as he knew, and Jensen had no claim on Misha’s heart, anyway.

One day during Darius’ visit, the three of them went out for beers. Misha left at one point to get the next round, and Darius turned to Jensen.

“Okay, so you’re into Misha, right?”

Jensen choked on the remains of his beer. “Um?”

Darius smiled encouragingly. “It’s alright, you can tell me.”

“Why would you think that??” Jensen asked, still spluttering.

Darius rolled his eyes. “Because as someone who has been on the receiving end of Misha’s affection, I know what it’s like to reciprocate, and you’re definitely acting that way.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “So are you and Misha a  _ thing _ , then?”

Darius shrugged. “Some kind of thing. More friends than anything else.”

Jensen frowned in consternation. “What does that even mean?”

“There’s a lot of love between us, but most of the passion faded away a long time ago. So now there’s the long-term friendship, a little bit of romance, and sometimes we fuck when things work out that way.”

“Uh.” Jensen mumbled intelligently.

Darius laughed. “Look, I’m not gonna get in your way or anything, if you’re worried about that. Misha has a lot of room in his heart to love someone else. So again, I ask you: are you into Misha?”

Jensen hesitated. “I...yeah, I am. It’s okay, though, I’m not gonna do anything about it or anything.”

Darius cocked his head. “Why not?”

“Because he’s just being friendly and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. I know he’s just naturally social and flirtatious.”

Darius sighed, shaking his head, although his expression was somewhat amused. “Okay, I see you’re just as big an idiot as he is.  _ Tell my dumbass best friend you like him _ .”

Jensen sighed. “Look…”

At that moment, Misha came back over, carrying fresh drinks and kissing Darius on the cheek as he passed his beer to him. “Hey, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Jensen said quickly.

Misha raised his eyebrows, scooching onto the third tall chair at their table. “...sure.”

Darius gave a shit-eating grin. “I was just saying to Jensen that he should tell you he like-likes you. And that maybe he should ask you to prom or something.”

Misha dropped his head into his hand for a moment. “Darius, why are you like this?”

Darius laughed. “Because I knew you would never get your shit together and tell him you were interested, and now I realize that he wasn’t going to, either.”

Misha looked at Jensen hopefully. “Are you really interested?”

Jensen bit his lip. “I...there’s a lot of complicated stuff to work out, here.”

Misha smiled softly. “That’s not a ‘no.’”

Jensen sighed, blushing. “Of course I’m interested, Mish.”

“Aww, he calls you  _ Mish _ !”

“Shut your face, Marder.” Misha said, pointing faux-menacingly at Darius.

Darius grinned, hands in the air. “I want my best friend to be happy! Sue me!”

“Can you please butt out for thirty seconds?” Jensen growled.

“Aww, not the right tone to set with your future boyfriend’s best friend, but sure,” Darius laughed.

“ _ Dar _ ,” Misha said pointedly, scowling at him.

“Fine, go on,  _ Mish _ .”

Misha turned back to Jensen. “Look, Jen, I don’t want to pressure you, but if you really are interested, would you be open to having some conversations about this?”

Jensen blushed. “Yeah, I...yeah. I never would have thought you were actually interested.”

“How could I not be interested, Jen?”

“I mean, you’re like that with everybody, I just thought that was how you were.”

“Excuse me,” Darius butted in again. The two of them turned to stare at him. “No, sorry for interrupting, I just have to clarify that that is  _ not _ how Misha acts around everyone. That’s how Misha acts around like...Vicki and me. That’s how Misha acts around people he’s interested in.”

“You act the same way around Jared!” Jensen protested, looking to Misha accusingly.

Misha shook his head. “No, I really don’t. I flirt with Jared because I’m flirtatious with everyone, and I make raunchy jokes with him because...I dunno, he inspires that in people.” He laughed a little. “But there’s no intent there, and he doesn’t get the softer side of me, not like you do.”

“Huh.” Jensen considered this. “Okay, that’s...wow. That’s some new information.”

Misha smiled, gently taking his hand. “Are you interested in acting on it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I really think I am.” Jensen gave him a hopeful smile, squeezing his hand.

“Awwwww,” Darius cooed. Both of them glared at him.

“Okay, then let’s each go have some conversations with our wives and see what we can figure out.”

“I don’t know how I could possibly get this lucky.”

“Me either, Jen. But here we are.”

“You two are the cutest,” Darius added in.

“Shut the fuck up, Darius,” Misha snapped playfully, throwing a paper napkin at him.

Darius dodged it easily. “Look, it’s not my fault that you two did this in front of me. If you’d gotten your act together earlier, then I wouldn’t have had to interfere.”

Misha rolled his eyes, laughing a little. “Well, thanks, babe. For all that you’re obnoxious, you do get things done.”

“Damn straight.” Darius smirked.

“Oh, I think it’s become very clear that that term doesn’t apply to anyone at this table.” Jensen and Darius both swatted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I make too many gay jokes in my writing. Then again, I am a gay joke, so.
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
